HALO; The average Soldier
by mech-warrior-11
Summary: The story of one soldier. One of many un-noticed and under-appreaciated marines who die by vast numbers on this and other planets fighting an advanced and almost impossible-to-beat enemy. :1st person: MORE Chapters TO COME SOON AND Simulatneously!
1. Default Chapter

HALO  
  
  
  
Storyline: No storyline, it'll be explained a little bit through the story.  
  
Story:  
  
I felt someone's tight yet aware grip on my shoulder and shake me.  
  
"HEY! Wake friggin' up!" a Marine demanded.  
  
"Hey dude...I'm ~yawn~ ..awake, just resting my eyes and getting a clear head!" I exclaimed. "Where are we anyway?" I asked as I looked out of the back of the dropship, which was at least 200 yards from the ground. (However aware we might be, a sudden slip here would ensure a definite long and freakish fall along the slippery floor and off the short ramp. I was used to looking out over it and at the landscape). I jumped slightly at the answer to my question.  
  
"Well! I can't say exactly, but this is definitely not a dream, we're on the Ring world. Have you ever seen anything so awesome?? Just look at the land..."  
  
"...Yea I suppose." I quietly answered as my eye monitor (or Scouter) scanned the ground below, the exact elevation of the dropship, and the temperature. All normal. "Almost like Earth...except not."  
  
The Marine nodded in agreement as he looked back at the floor and examined his pistol. I was doing the exact same thing, as well as most of the others nearby. Weapon wasn't exactly a weapon of choice, or customized weapon, but it certainly did the job. The Average-Marine-issued multi- purpose assault rifle, and a pistol as a sidarm. We were also each equipped with 4 greandes on our belts or packs. Some Marines had customized their weapons to hold grenade launchers, and were favored as leaders of the group. I looked back at the Warthog attached to the magnetic under-tail of the Pelican. The prized, 4x4 of the Marine forces, eh? Dang that's a big gun...  
  
I inserted the tip of a full mag and slapped it into the bottom of my assault rifle. Pistol ammo was already full; I try to keep it that way, just to be prepared for any close-encounters I might experience. I latched the locks on my helmet tightly on my head and adjusted the screen to perfectly cover my left eye. -I use my right for aiming and shooting-  
  
"All you hippies ready??!" the Lt. yelled in our faces.  
  
"YES SIR!" answered one.  
  
"Of course Sir!" another.  
  
"Duh." the marine next to me yelled jokingly.  
  
A couple of the guys nearby laughed a bit, obviously nervous and taking advantage of the comic-relief.  
  
"Mmmhm...well let's not get too cocky, let's proceed like gentlemen and kick these Covenant off our tails!" He answered as he walked into the cockpit and began talking with the pilots.  
  
Chatter began again as a couple of us looked out the back of the ship again at a small thunderstorm in a nearby area. "...Didn't know this planet was so much like home.." One of them said quietly and curiously. I had to respond to this.  
  
"Well we'd better get used to it, it'll probably be our new homes for a while, or until another cruiser picks us up..." I said, never taking my eyes from the thunderclouds.  
  
The guy shrugged a bit, leaned back against the wall and said no more.  
  
"Ok ladies, dropships 319 and 308 have landed up ahead, so get your butts ready for immediate engagement!"  
  
All yelled an "affirmative" and cocked their guns, taking them all off of safe mode and activating all their comm's and eye pieces. Having already done this, I continued watching the approaching storm and fog. ...Then it hit me.  
  
"Hey..that's not just a storm...that's a battle inside of one." Everyone glanced to the side quickly and stared, nodding and muttering supporting statements.  
  
The ship suddenly took a big dip and began to shake violently. If not complainiong of whip-lash, the others and I prayed as sounds of obvious cannon fire and explosions could be heard, mixed up with the obvious sound of thunder and rain. The dropship slowed down a couple of yards above the ground.  
  
"BAIL OUT BAILT OUT Marines!" Lt. exclained violently. We all followed his orders with great anticipation of the oncoming battle and/or pandemonium.  
  
"Johnson, you and half the group take that hill to your 8:00 *point*, and me and the others'll go and check on the rest of U.N.N.S.E. forces nearby. We divided and rushed towards the positions. Unfortunately, they were after a couple of dips through thick foliage. We rushed towards our destination, or for some, death. 


	2. HALO; The average Soldier - Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The covenant posts nearby were asleep. Grunts patrolled in sluggish forms, ignoring the usual explosions up and over the hill. A particularly bored-looking grunt, cursing in high-pitched squeaks through the sort-of- translating device, stopped and sat down in front of the northeast part of the camp. His thoughts were cut short when a distinct scent made it's way to his mask.  
  
"HUMAAANNZZZ!!!" He sat up and tried to jump into an un-occupied gun turret, but not fast enough. A muffled "ack" was drown out by a loud thunder clap from within the trees. The Covenant weren't asleep anymore...  
  
"Little people first!!!" ordered a grunt mixed up with a couple more making their way to their allies over the hill. The Elites stayed unfortunately.  
  
They should've learned from their unfortunate grunt-friend lying on the ground, headless. For a red dot traced its way up the chest of an elite, across his shoulder and neck, and before the others nearby could get a word to come from their mouths, he was holding his lower chin and flailing on the ground. The orange, special elite with a blood covered face, ignoring his fallen comrade, yelled a deafening cry and all the gun turrets and plasma rifles opened up into the trees and bushes relentlessly. -The Marines would call this particular strategy..."Rock N' Roll"-  
  
Trees snapped and burned like coals flying from a disturbed fire, smoldering dirt and rocks flew up in the air, making it hard to breathe...needless to say we had a few casualties; pretty messy ones too. It only angered us further.  
  
The firing stopped abruptly, soon to be followed by an awkward, tense silence. Literally a moment of silence...  
  
"Open FIRE!!!!!"  
  
"Let's rock!!!!!"  
  
"YEEEHAAAAHH!"  
  
The trees seemed to breathe fire from their leaves and twigs as bullets wizzed, zipped, and tore through the Covenant defenses. I held my ears as blood-curtling yells echoed from the Elites tremendous lungs. All to end within seconds.  
  
"Hold your fire marines" I mumbled loud enough for them to hear; and they did.  
  
"Well well well, looka w'at da dog dragged in..." Pvt. Gunning muttered as he nudged the mangled face of the orange elite with his boot. "Not much once they're reduced to meatloaf, ay?" he laughed.  
  
"Shut the hell up and getup that hill!!! The others are waiting for us over there!!! Marines, proceed!!" The cpt. yelled in our faces and started up.  
  
All talk and noise ceased as we reached the top of the hill.  
  
"...Good almighty lord...." mumbled the cpt.  
  
"What the hell..." I answered.  
  
All the marines in the area were ontop of a grassy knoll firing in all directions at a surrounding Flood army. The Covenant had allied with the marines out of total fear and compromise, and were using the two gun turrets, the surplus of plasmarifles, and the several ghosts nearby to fight as best they could. They were succeeding too....for flood were dropping and flying to pieces all around. However, considering the amount of marines and covenant and the numbers of flood approaching...there was no chance of them surviving unless we could somehow surprise the flood and distract them while the marines moved at least to a better location.  
  
"Ok Marines, we're gonna try an' get these foo's the hell outta d'is forsaken mud-hole, but we need a pla--" Cpt. was cut short and through his stomach by a beam sword from above. The orange Elite had not been killed, and he was mad as hell.  
  
"Kill the thing!!!!!" Jackson screamed as he fired his pistol at it's shielded body.  
  
"Die you pile of..." I yelled as a turned my gun around and raised it above my head...As I recall this particular scene, I stop for a moment and remember the extremely quick and brief "oof" followed by a squirting of purple blood across my face as the butt of the gun slammed and cracked into the elite's skull. It slid to its knees and flopped onto the blood-drenched ground with almost no sound.  
  
I pulled my assault rifle out without hesitation and put it across my back again. Then taking my sniper rifle from directly next to it, I began walking down the hill. Without stopping, I aimed and shot. Chambered, aimed and shot. Chambered, etc...'Click-cock, pow. Click-cock, pow.' repeated until the magazine was empty. I threw it down to the ground as I continued walking, taking out my pistol.  
  
After three flood fell down, their chests blown to pieces, a large number of them turned and looked at our position. Without word, they began quickly and silently scurrying to us. And of course, leaving the Marines some time to get out of the west side of the Flood wall. They began rushing out, leaving the Covenant behind to fend for themselves.  
  
My pistol was empty and two more flood had fallen. The others yelled at me and shot past me at the approaching flood, dropping many of them, but I continued. I had become blinded by the mayhem and how that Elite had just emerged from the woods, murdering my captain literally inches away from my face. I don't like to be jumped. They'd hafta learn it the hard way. And to make things worse, the Covenant were already doomed, so I had to take my anger out on the mass of slimy Flood soldiers instead.  
  
"So...you think you have what it takes to take me on??!!! BRING IT!!!" I screamed. My Assault rifle whipped off my back and unloaded half of the clip. ...30....22....17.....11....7...2.....0 'click'. "Out of ammo" I thought to myself while growling. I narrowed my eyes and threw my last grenade into the group charging up the hill...Ya know, I thought these things were intelligent...The idiots ran right over the flashing projectile thrown in front of them while it sat there for about 7 seconds. The last image I remember for days afterward, is a blinding flash, mixed up with pieces of dirt, grass, and burning flesh. 


End file.
